Like a River Over Stone
by Sapphire9089
Summary: When a surprise attack by Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack Spicer leaves the Xiaolin warriors powerless and outnumbered, the gang flees the Xiaolin Temple in search of a temporary home. Following an old legend, Master Fung and Dojo stumble across the mystical Jade Temple; home of the world's greatest (fire) bender and martial arts expert Master Mei Ching and her four powerful students.
1. Dearly Departed

**A/N: **Here we have my version of a continuation to Xiaolin Showdown! Chronicles really, _really_ ain't doin' it for me. I suppose you could consider this a bit of an Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover due to this story involving similar concepts. There aren't enough for me to really post this as a crossover, but I thought I'd give your brains something extra to stew over.

**Continuity: **Time After Time Part 2 - On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, though, I would be so durn happeh! All OCs besides Renai that will appear in later chapters belong to me. Renai is owned by "sumerjoy11". You can find her on deviantART and . Check her out sometime! She's great!

Now, without further adieu, shall we begin?

* * *

**Previously on Xiaolin Showdown...**

_I challenge you to a four-way tag team Xiaolin Showdown! _

_A-Aaaaaah! Clay, tag in now!_

_Dojo, you're safe!_

_My guess; two parallel universes runnin' into each other in a cosmic timeline continuum pileup!_

_I hope you learned well from your quest..._

_Did what happened really...happen?_

_As I told you, a leader would rise from the quest...and now, one has. _

_I...I don't know what to say, except I never thought it would be me. ...Well, maybe a little. _

_Now that you have risen to Shoku Warrior, your job has only begun. The survival of the world...depends on you..._

* * *

Raimundo smirked, and he and his fellow warriors charged into the oncoming onslaught, elements ablaze. Twirling into a flick flack, the newly appointed leader swung himself around, propelling his right foot forward. Kimiko jogged along beside him, glancing at him and smiling out of the corner of her eye. Omi leaped into the air in a leopard formation. A lasso could be seen swinging in the air. A powerful cowboy was striding behind it, though his gaze was turned to the person sprinting past him. Renai winked at him as she conjured up a few vines, the earth stretching and screeching as the plant fibers burst through the soil.

"_HIYA_!"

The Heylin army seemed to stretch for miles, and as Master Fung made his way down the temple stairs to help his students, he couldn't help but be very worried.

Dojo peered out from behind his master's shoulder and shrieked at the sight before him. _How cocky are these kids?! They're gonna get creamed!_

* * *

Cyclops loomed over the temple, his massive head swiveling back and forth. The fighting below him looked like a quarrel between a bunch of ants. In the commotion no one would notice him sneaking into the vault. Not bothering to watch where he was going, he clomped across the courtyard. Omi flinched against the sound of crumbling concrete and snapping wood. The bathhouse became splinters beneath the monster's feet, followed by the sleeping quarters. He could almost hear his friends' possessions screaming in protest. The red behemoth suddenly came to a halt and growled lowly in his throat.

One of the "ants" had successfully gotten a rope around his ankle and was smirking up at him. "Sorry, partner, but ya know what they say. Bigger they are, harder they fall!" Clay braced himself against the ground and held onto the rope. "Wudai Crater, Earth!" The soft soil around him instantly wrapped around his ankles, planting him down. Gritting his teeth, he pulled on the rope with all his might.

Renai's head perked up with interest as a loud yell echoed throughout the yard. Peering up, she watched with wide eyes as the once mighty Cyclops plummeted to the earth, landing with an ear piercing thud on top of the summer kitchen. Though her heart was already pounding, it quickly began to pick up speed as Clay stepped out from behind the colossal creep. He was grinning widely, and his hat hung in his face, partially shading his glimmering eyes.

"Uh, hello? Earth to flower child?" Jack Spicer sneered as he looked up at her. She had taken him down moments before with her vines, which he was tied up in. "All I ask is that if you're gonna keep me trapped like this, at least finish the job. I deserve more attention than that simpleton! How often do you get to be this close to a real live Prince of Darkness?"

The shy brunette shook herself out of her daze, her cheeks bright pink, but her expression quickly melted into a glare as she stared down at him. "Too often. _Far_ too often."

* * *

A tall shadow landed in front of Kimiko, and she had to dig her heels into the dirt to stop herself from plowing into said figure. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." Katnappe drawled out, examining her claws. The young dragon in training quickly took note of the large laser gun strapped to the cat woman's hip. "Here's the deal. Either you hand over the Wu you have on you, or I'll let my genetically altered super kittens make your face their new scratching post." Her whiskers twitched. "Take your pick."

Kimiko's lip curled up in a snarl. "Your kittens better say their prayers, 'cause they're about to meet _my_ claws."

* * *

"Uh huh huh huh huh!" Gigi laughed maniacally as he swatted his leafy arms back and forth. The yellow warrior that was frantically zipping around, desperate to avoid the plant's slap, reminded him of a bumble bee. Bees were good for plants, and it almost hurt the weed to hit Omi. Almost.

The young water dragon was beginning to tire of the flora's game. He had been attempting to hop around in a tight enough pattern so that Gigi would somehow tangle himself up, but so far it wasn't working. The ground beneath Omi suddenly disappeared, and he shrieked as Gigi lifted him up by his foot so that the boy swung in front of the weed's face. To his horror, the plant inhaled deeply, preparing to…

"Moonstone Locust!"

Omi's tightly shut eyes snapped wide open as a silhouette leaped over him and high into the air. A small weapon of magical proportions was drawn, and within seconds Gigi had released the short warrior and started screaming in pain. Millions of tiny white insects quickly began devouring the plant alive, and Gigi let out one final wail as his body was ripped to shreds, leaving behind nothing more than a pale, wrinkled seed.

"You okay, lil' dude?"

"…Yes, Raimundo, I am fine," Omi's lip jutted out as he went on, "though I had the situation under control."

The Brazilian rolled his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, we gotta help the-"

A dragonesque form abruptly landed in front of the young boys, its eerie laugh ricocheting off of the surrounding ruins. Raimundo hated how afraid he was of Chase Young on the inside, and he tried to squelch the shaking of his pulse in order to appear brave. He stood in front of Omi, shielding him from the Heylin master.

"-others."

The lizard man's voice was raspy. "You might appear to be winning the battle now, but I can guarantee that none of you will make it out alive."

Raimundo gulped, the world quickly closing in around him. His chest grew tight with anxiety and his hands clenched into fists. One fist was wrapped around the hidden blade in his back pocket.

_Master Fung was right...my job has only begun…_

"Raimundo," Omi whispered, "what is our plan?"

The severity of the situation began to dawn on the South American when Tubbimara waddled up behind Chase. The two of them were cornering the monks against a large birch tree, leaving no possible escape route. Wuya stepped out from behind Vlad's shoulder. Hannibal, perched on Ying Ying, rested on Pandabubba's shoulder. Le Mime stood at the back, wringing an invisible rope in his gloved hands. Jack was off to the side, hovering over the rest of the monks, who had somehow been defeated.

Weren't they all up and fighting moments before? What had happened? More importantly, _who_ had happened?

Even Master Fung was bound and laying in the dirt…

* * *

Maybe being tied up wasn't so bad. Sure, her blood pressure was skyrocketing due to the position they were in, but otherwise she could get used to it. Being close to him felt nice. After a couple of robots had snagged her and wrapped her own vines around her, Renai had been thrown onto Clay's lap, who had been sitting up with his wrists roped together behind his back. The cowboy had blushed something fierce but soon found himself smiling over the idea that at least his friend was okay, even if her landing had been a little hard on his crotch. She had smiled back. At least it wasn't as embarrassing as some things she had been through.

Kimiko sat next to Renai, her angry features twitching now and again. Her fingers itched. Itched to get ahold of Spicer and do unspeakable things to him. Lucky for the "evil genius", he wasn't paying attention to her, otherwise, her glare would probably kill him.

The raven haired girl sighed through her nose and shut her eyes, attempting to block out the world for a moment. _ Some_ _of our stuff and our best Wu are already packed in the Silver Manta Ray for our next quest. If we could just get there…Rai better have a plan to get us out, or I'll have to kick his adorably round butt into next week!_

Briefly shaking that random thought away, not quite knowing its origin, she began to focus on finding a way out. If only she had something to saw through the ropes…

Unbeknownst to her, Renai had the same idea in mind as she looked at Kimiko. Suddenly, it hit her harder than a sledgehammer. In a heated whisper she spat, "Kimi? You have your file on you?"

"Really, Ren? I hardly think that now is a good time to work on French tips!"

"No!" Renai sighed, exasperated. "We can use your nail file to cut the ropes." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Raimundo slipping the Sword of the Storm out of his pocket. Omi was balancing the Orb of Tornami on his palm behind his back. "I think Rai has a plan to get us out."

"Good thinkin', Ren." Clay nodded. He glanced up at Dojo, who was hiding beneath his hat out of fear. The panic riddled reptile kept glancing back at Master Fung, who seemed to be meditating despite his hands being tied behind him. "We'll be outta here in a jiff, lil' buddy. Don't you worry."

By the time he finished his sentence, one of Kimiko's hands was free and was busy with her binds, grinding away at the fibers at an inhuman pace.

Renai was freed next, then Clay. Finally she ripped Master Fung's ropes apart, but they all remained seated as to not attract attention.

Master Fung's expression grew solemn as he whispered, "I hope the other monks were able to escape unnoticed." The three teens and dragon next to him widened their eyes and nodded in agreement. In all the commotion they had almost completely forgotten about the other inhabitants of the temple. There was an emergency escape tunnel that lead to the river, so hopefully they used it to get away before they could be seen.

All of a sudden the snap of a twig was heard far off into the distance. A random traveler, probably, but even still the small noise has Chase on high alert. Against his better judgment, he turned his head in the direction of the distraction.

_Perfect_.

"Now, guys!" Within seconds Raimundo had leaped onto Chase and pinned him down. The dragon growled and writhed wildly beneath him, but in the words of Clay, Raimundo planned to hold on tighter than a bull tamer riding bare back. The other Heylin jumped in surprise and began closing in on the wind dragon.

Omi nodded his head at Master Fung, who pulled the Silver Manta Ray from his pocket and activated it. The large metallic transportation vehicle landed on the ground with a light thud, spreading its silver wings valiantly. The young monk then kicked the Orb of Tornami into the air. He grabbed the Sword from Raimundo and spun it between his fingers. "Sword of the Storm!" A strong gust quickly flew out, which caught the orb and began spinning around in a circular motion.

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!" Sharp shards of frozen water shot out in all directions, snagging against cloth, hair, limbs, and everything in between.

Vlad, who was now frozen solid, toppled over onto the ground. Unfortunately, he also landed on one of Wuya's bare feet.

"Yyeoww!" The Heylin witch screamed in agony and reached down to grab her foot. To her anger, she saw Clay pulling Renai into their mode of escape. Were the others already inside? Omi and Raimundo were currently sprinting towards said mode of escape.

Rage overcame her quickly. "This is not over, you little brats! Do you hear me?! We will find you, and we will take what is rightfully ours!"

* * *

Master Fung heaved a sigh as he activated the auto pilot sequence on the dashboard. He had decided to drive in order to give his young warriors a break. They looked exhausted and some sported new cuts and bruises. They had been flying for a little over an hour now, and to his relief, the storms that he had been warned of for the day seemed to have vanished from existence. However, despite the air conditioning, the cockpit and passenger cabin were still very hot and sticky.

Kimiko looked the worst. Her left cheek was swollen and turning greenish yellow from a well landed punch from Katnappe. Her robes were torn, and there was an angry looking gash on her right shoulder. There were bruises all over her, and a few mad looking welts were spread across her lower lumbar. Raimundo was calmly reclining next to her, pressing a small pack of ice to her back. Though she knew it was the friendly thing to do, Kimiko couldn't help but blush and smile internally at his touch.

The Shoku Warrior himself hadn't taken much damage. His pride was more wounded than his body. Sure, his head hurt like heck, and one of his eyes was starting to swell shut, but that was nothing compared to the anger growing inside of him. How had things turned around so fast? They had the advantage and then…nothing.

Dojo was helping Omi hold ice to his ankle, which was twisted at an odd angle. The dragon didn't think it was broken, but it was definitely sprained badly. Clay had earned a few slash marks across his stomach that weren't too deep, so they probably wouldn't need stitches. The tiger had only nicked him, thank the gods.

Renai, Master Fung, and Dojo had somehow escaped with only a few scrapes. There was a large one on the brunette's knee, and she couldn't help but wince and squirm. Her tolerance for pain wasn't as high as her comrades' yet. She was seated next to Clay, leaning against him slightly to help him stay upright. The cuts on his abdominals shouldn't be stretched, so she hoped that by helping him sit up it would be less painful.

"I...I can't believe it. Our temple hustled from us like chips in a poker game." The cowboy dropped his head, the lip of his hat hanging over his eyes.

"A most humiliating defeat indeed," Omi spat. "Now the entire temple is in Chase's evil clutches."

Raimundo glared at the floor. "And now that they have more Wu, they can keep adding to Mala Mala Jong. The dude was big and bad enough already, but now? Yeah, we're dead."

"Gee, thanks for the optimism, oh fearless leader," Kimiko praised sarcastically.

"Shut it! At least I got us outta there alive!"

Dojo pouted as he wrung out the rag he had used to wipe Omi's face. He turned to his friends with a merciless scowl. "Hey, it could be a lot worse! We're all alive...for the most part, and we have some Wu. We have some of our stuff. We have food, water, transportation. There's even a handsome dragon to keep you guys company!" He batted his eyes in an attempt to look adorable.

Renai giggled a bit. "Aw, Dojo's right, guys!" She opened her arms, and with a wide smile Dojo slithered into her lap and hugged her middle. She ran her fingers over his crests, petting him. "We're all very lucky to be here. We should embrace the positive."

"She proves an excellent point, young ones," Everyone turned their heads to Master Fung, who was gazing at them with a sad, heavy expression. "It is important to keep our spirits high. However, even with the Silver Manta Ray, we are not truly safe. We are too easy to spot from below. A legitimate grounded structure would be more beneficial to us if we are to remain out of harm's way."

His eyes swiveled to a nearby window, and with a forlorn sigh he watched his beloved temple move further and further behind them. "We must find a temporary home."

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh, looks like the monks are in one dilly of a pickle! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! I'd also really appreciate it if you could give that review button a tickle and tell me what you think!


	2. When Dawn Breaks, Dusk Falls

**A/N: **Long time no see, huh? I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I recently started school again, so I have a lot on my plate. I'm going to try to update frequently, but who knows what may come up. What I do know for sure is that I will never give up on this story. I've worked too hard developing the OCs you will soon meet, and I'm very excited about the new direction this story is taking!

So when we last saw our favorite monks, they were fighting and failing. Poor guys. The Heylin are now in control of the Xiaolin temple! Oh no! The monks are now running for their lives against the biggest threat they have ever faced, which is soon to become even bigger. Road trip, anyone?

**Continuity: **Time After Time Part 2 - On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its cast. If I did, well... do you think I would be sitting here writing fanfics about what I wish would happen? ;) Anyway, Renai and the Perennial Chaplet don't belong to me either. She is owned by "sumerjoy11" who can be found on and deviantART under that username. Check her out!

* * *

_Was it possible for the brain to spontaneously combust? If he touched his forehead, would his hand light on fire? He was hot. So very, very hot. Sweaty. That must be what was dripping between his eyes and onto his sandpaper tongue. Dry. Burning. Rio was never this brutal. At least yesterday the rain had been cool on his aching back._

_Miles and miles of jungle stretched before him and his friends, a road built out of mosquitos, poison oak, anacondas, and pain. His feet were throbbing and lying in pools of their own perspiration and blood, and his black and red robes seemed to be melting into his skin. How long had they been walking? Six hours? Seven?_

_Master Fung claimed that alternating between flying and walking would be the best way to create a nearly scentless trail. His insect bites itched and his wounds stung. His eye was nearly back to normal, now a pale greenish color, but it still pulsed now and again. The berries and fish he had eaten the day before, before the rain had begun, had not been settling well. His stomach was churning like an ocean during a storm. Clammy hands gripped a birch tree. All he wanted was to sleep..._

* * *

Omi gazed through the rear window of the Ray in the direction of his lifelong home, his head tipped in mourning. The thunder was an angry panther. It growled and roared, the sound so loud it nearly made him deaf, his hands over his ears not enough to block out the noise. Lightning continued to flash across the ceiling of the world. The tendrils of electricity looked like veins, and they warped and shook in a similar way. The strikes were getting closer, which worried Master Fung greatly. The wind was also picking up, and from time to time it would rock the entire airship.

The Sphere of Yun was one of the many Wu they had been forced to leave behind, and it was the only Wu that could protect their vessel from the angry bolts. The Ruby of Ramses had also slipped through their grasp, which could have moved the Ray along through the sky while inside the Sphere. They needed a safe place to land, and fast.

By a stroke of luck, the monks had remembered to pack their Wudai Weapons and Elemental Wu. Said weapons were safely tucked into the compartments of the young warriors' bags. They had been forced to pack light for their upcoming quest, which they now would not be going on, but Kimiko doubted that there would be much left if they ever took back the temple. Running over the list of Wu they had with them in her head, she felt her chest deflate. _The Sword of the Storm, Orb of Tornami, Ants in the Pants, Perennial Chaplet, Lasso Boa Boa, Sweet Baby Among Us, Moonstone Locust, and Denshi Bunny… Rai was right. We are so dead._

Kimiko's thoughts strayed from their impending doom when the Brazilian's name popped in her head. As quietly as she could, she adjusted her position on the window seat so that she was facing her leader. Raimundo was laying on his side on the plush floor of the aircraft, his back to the fire wielder. A folded blanket cradled his head, and after watching his shoulders hitch up and down for a few minutes, she concluded that he was napping again.

He had been doing that a lot lately. At first it didn't strike her as out of the ordinary, for she knew Raimundo enjoyed his sleep, and before becoming a monk she suspected he didn't rise early unless he had to. Was he sick? Hurt? They had been flying aimlessly and trudging through the woods for nearly three days now, and every chance he got, he slept. Something had to be wrong. Never before had Raimundo been _this_ lazy.

* * *

The sugary aroma of grilling mangoes and acai berries tickled Dojo's sensitive nostrils. In response, his stomach, which so hated to be teased, nearly lurched out of his abdomen like a begging dog. Their last meal had been the evening before. It was now 11 a.m., and _dear Dashi_, was he ever starving.

His back was sore and his underbelly was littered with scratches and welts from thorns, insects, sharp rocks, and the like. The scales and fins along his lumbar were dry and cracked from traveling for hours at a time in the hot sun. With a heavy sigh he let his weight loose and fell onto his stomach, sinking into the tall grass.

Six days. They had been running for almost a week, and still hadn't found a stable enough, safe enough, and camouflaged enough place to set up shop. Master Monk Guan's temple wasn't an option; there wasn't enough lodging available, and they didn't want to bring trouble their friend's way. Mistress Xiao Nah's palace was in an open location that could easily be spotted from the air. The Turtle Clan had built their sanctuary in the trees, which would not support their added weight.

The monks each seemed to be dealing with the situation in their own way. Kimiko seemed to be having the worst luck. She obviously did not enjoy camping at the mercy of the elements. Every time Dojo went to check on her, she was either angrily swatting at mosquitos that weren't there or pacing around the fire and groaning like an agitated cat. She also had to be experiencing technology withdrawal, which wasn't a pretty sight, and everyone had seen her reach for her PDA more times than they had fingers. There wasn't a signal tower for miles either.

Renai tried to keep everyone in good spirits, but unfortunately, her brand of optimism only seemed to snip away at already short fuses. It didn't surprise Dojo that being in dense flora was not a problem for her. She was the Dragon of Nature after all. Her tent didn't want to stay standing, though. Twice she had awoken her fellow monks by screaming in fright, the fabric of her shelter draped across her body in a constricting manner, and it took two of them to keep her still while she was being untangled. Spiders were also a common 5 a.m. wake up call.

At her request, Clay had begun sleeping outside of her tent as her "spider guard". The tall cowboy would bury himself in his sleeping bag and block the entrance to her cloth shack, successfully convincing the flower wielder that this would keep the arachnids at bay. Dojo wasn't sure how Renai slept, though, with Clay snoring right at the opening of the tent. Clay… seemed a bit down. He barely ate and always seemed to be off in his own little world. The cheerful glow in his eyes had sputtered a bit, now only a smoking ember that was reluctant to relight itself. He didn't want to train, or cook, or wittle, or… do anything, really. Most of the time he could be found underneath a pine tree near the campground, staring longingly at a photograph that he kept tucked inside his hat. Renai had seen the photo when she walked up behind him with a fresh canteen. A rolling prairie was outlined by a pastel sunset, Clay and a mysterious young girl sitting side by side in knee high grass. Her hair was beautifully crimped into long auburn curls, and her eyes seemed deeper and bluer than the Rio Grande itself. Freckles not unlike Clay's dusted her nose and naturally rosy cheeks, but they didn't look related. He had his arm around her shoulders, and one of her hands was on his chest. Renai had said, somewhat bitingly, that they seemed very comfortable with each other. It didn't help when Raimundo peeped at the photo a few hours later and admitted that she was, to put it kindly, "smoking". Something is his words set Renai's lips into a scowl… for reasons _somewhat_ unknown. She had it bad whether she wanted to admit it or not.

_Speaking of Raimundo… that kid better not be napping again or Blue Eyes will have my tail. _Pushing himself up into a standing position, the small green reptile slithered into the open and looked around. To his right was the fire pit and the ever so tempting mangoes. Omi was next to it, lazily turning the spit the fruit were attached to. Master Fung was not far away, in a deep meditative trance. The lizard had never seen his little friend so depressed. The temple had been the only home he had ever known, besides what had been his before his family left him on the monastery's porch as an infant. And his poor Blue Eyes… he seemed to blame himself for all that had happened, which was NOT true. As of late, the wise old man seemed to have run out of metaphors.

Dojo finally found Raimundo a few hundred yards away from the site, in a clearing filled with hundreds of species of flowers. He was in some sort of complex stance, a single katana raised above his head. He had been given the new weapons a few days ago, while flying over Shepherd's Pass. They were to help heighten his reflexes and "sharpen" his focus. At that moment, Dojo noticed that his focus seemed very, very dull. He was wobbling a bit and his arms seemed to be… shaking? _Wow, the katas must really be gettin' to'em,_ he thought. The Brazilian just didn't look right at ALL. His skin was a bit paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot and dripping black from a lack of decent sleep, which seemed impossible, as he had been doing more napping than anything.

"'Ey, Raimundo," Dojo explored, planting his scaly body beside the warrior's foot, "you feeling alright, kiddo? You look a little green around the gills." When the teen didn't answer and only glared harder at the horizon, the small animal tugged on his pant leg in slight agitation. "Hey. Hey! Raimundo! Kid! Rai! Bobo! WAKE UP!"

_"WHAT?!"_ The former circus clown suddenly barked at the top of his lungs, sending his visitor sprawling. "Can't you see I'm trying to work?! What do you want?!" His eyes blazed with odd frustration, and cold sweat dripped down his brow. Why was he perspiring? It was barely seventy degrees…

Paws flew up in defense. "Calm DOWN, kid. Sheeesh. I just came to check on you. I am your guardian, after all." He calmly slid up the monk's arm and onto his shoulder, settling down on it moments later. "You've been awful quiet lately. Usually you always have somethin' to complain about."

"Hardy har har," Raimundo griped, his voice a bit nasally and dry. He coughed a little, trying to clear his throat, but that only seemed to thicken the layer of mucous settled at the back. Gross. "I guess I'm just frustrated. I blew it as soon as I got the title." His shoulders drooped. "I thought I had everything under control, but… I panicked when everybody started goin' down. I couldn't think, couldn't see. I don't like being that scared, little dude." He still couldn't think or see very well, but he wasn't about to admit that.

Dojo frowned sympathetically. "I guess it was a lot to deal with on your first day in Shoku territory. And I know things look bleak now, but trust me. Everything is gonna turn out fine. I'll bet a new temple is right around the corner."

"B-But I don't want a… a new temple. I want the… t-the old one… back…I…" Though Dojo didn't weigh much, it felt as if an elephant was suddenly being balanced on his shoulder. As if the entire world was trying to crush him into dust… what was going on? Raimundo closed his eyes tightly to try to calm the spinning in his head. Colors exploded behind his eyelids, fireworks of pain, and before he knew it, his legs were no longer underneath him.

All he could recall was Dojo frantically shaking him, yelling out for Master Fung, and the terrified, pale face of Kimiko hovering over him, her hand on his cheek, before succumbing to the darkness that beckoned him so…

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like our good pal Raimundo is under the weather. Is he gonna be okay? How did this happen? All of your questions will be answered if you stay tuned! Do me a favor and tickle that review button! I'd love to know what you think of the story!


End file.
